The Art of Food Fighting
by ShadowShipper2036
Summary: The only time this magic school is doing something of a regular school. A one shot. credit to holly black and cassandra clare for the characters and setting. read,review and favorite?


**The Art of Food fighting**

 _note: this is a prompt. I liked the idea that they wrote in this post and I thought of doing it. The Magisterium characters aren't mine, they belong to the amazing authors Holly Black and Cassandra Clare. This is kinda canon-sih, the stupid me forgot if the pudge scene was before or after the sand thing so I didn't mention what caused the "not talking" thing._

 _Hope you'll like it._

A sense of relief filled Call when they finally finished the lesson with Master Rufus. In this lesson he learned that for doing magic he need patience, and that a normal amount of gummy worms isn't worth the waiting. At the moment, he didn't want to see jelly ever again. That was unfortunate, as he entered the refactory he remembered that most of the food looked like jelly. He sat down with all the iron students Between Celia and Tamara, yet he didn't say a word to anyone. In front of him sat Jasper and Aaron, they all talked about the missing of Drew today, He thought no one noticed his silence since the room was filled with the conversations of the other students. But , that is a lie. Jasper picked the right timinng for making fun of Call for being,well,Call.

"Did Master Rufus actually taught you or did you now organized a pile of rocks now?" Jasper asked arrogantly and laughed at his joke. Other iron mages also gigled on the side. Call rolled his eyes and after he looked around for normal food, or at least any food that didn't make him imagine gummy worms getting out of it.

" Not going to answer , huh?" Jasper asked again, with his mouth full of purple mushrooms.

Call didn't mean to answer.

"Knew it. He is too embarrassed to say that master rufus is a nightmare. I knew it when chose Call to be his student and not me. " Jasper said with snobbish tone. Call could feel his blood starting to boil. His hand closed to a punch under the table.

"I'm way better than Call." Jasper laughed and started to imitate Call acting like a victim with a limp. "I;m Call and I hate everyone 'cause I am a student of..." The imitation stopped after Tamara spilled moose on Jasper's head. All of the iron mages gasped and Jasper looked at them all peeveshly. He grabbed two mushrooms and threw on Tamara and Celia, Celia tried to throw back a slice of "pizza" but the it landed on the ground. all the mages stopped talking and looked over the table. At the hit of the moment, one of them yelled "FOOD FIGHT!"- that lead to an actual food fight between all the mages. Food was thrown everywhere, Call wasn't even participating until one of the mages threw jelly on his shoulder. The entire refactory was filled with food and kids who are covered in food after two minutes of the fight. Call was grabbing all the food he could reach without walking and threw it on whoever he saw. After he threw all the jelly he could reach he found one mushroom on the table. He reached it but he also felt another warm hand on it. He looked around and saw Aaron beside him, with food all in his messy blond hair and clothing. Aaron smiled at him and Call knew what to do, they both held the mushroom and threw it n Tamara, who for once grinned and participated. The trio teamed up and looked up for food.

" I thought you didn't want to talk with me!" Call yelled at them, as he gathered every food he could and tried to balance his limp.

"Actually, we thought you needed space." Tamara said, as she tried to protect herself with one of the plates.

"Dosen't mean you have to stop talking to me."Call replied as he finally balanced himself as he walked for trio hid under an empty wooden table as they finished the conversation.

"You did seem sadder than you usually are." Aaron said, breathing heavily.

"Forget it. How about we call truce?" Call asked, also breathed heavily.

"Deal." both Tamara and Aaron said, all looked around in suspicious. The refactory went quite all of a sudden. Call, Aaron and Tamara got out of their "lair" and saw that the masters entered the room. The silence was broken by Master North, who looked mad as the other masters.

"All of the mages, get back to class!" he ordered, and all of the mages sprinted to class, except for Call, Aaron and Tamara who tried to walk faster, but also tried to mask their smile. To them, it was a great memory, and even the only one who made them feel like normal kids.

"Young mages, did you started this un-necessary food fight?" Master Rufus asked calmly. The trio had tried to take off all the leftovers they were covered in as they tried to answer.

" It wasn't us. It was Jasper." Tamara answered.

"How come?" Master Rufus insisted.

" He insulted Call, so one of the mages threw food at him. That's how it started." Aaron said.

"That's all?"

"Yes, sir." Call replied.

"Interesting. Now you have no lessons, take this opportunity and go to clean yourselves." Master Rufus finally said and walked out of the room.

When they almost didn't hear his steps, they all sighed in choir.

"That was close." Tamara said when she pulled up a tiny mushroom piece.

" You have to admit, it was fun." Aaron said as he tried to scrub the sauce, although it made it look worse. Call smiled a bit and he turned his look to both Aaron and Tamara.

"Thanks." he muttered, they both heard it and Tamara said, "He deserved it."

"The moment you threw food at him was priceless." Call suddenly said,

" And that the food fight started because after that Celia thre food on the ground" Aaron said and laughed lightly

"And when you and Call threw this mushroom on me. That wasn't cool." Tamara said in her regular judging tone, and both Call and Aaron laughed again.

"So," Tamara started to talk. The boys looked at her wondering,

"First to wash herself!" Tamara claimed, as the boys pouted. She left the room and the awkward feeling filled the room.'

Aaron was the first to speak, "Did you really think we would ignore you?"

Call nodded.

"We may be strangers, but it dosen't mean we are actually are. " He continued, as he played with his thought about it- they met just this year and they are by far the only sort of friends Call has ever made during his school years. Yes, Call thought them both were doucebags who he has to study with only one year, but after all of the things they've been through this far, Call felt he misjudge them both. Call realized that the thought made another awkward silence in the room.

"It was great today, I admit." Call finally said,the saying made Call notice that Aaron's eyes changed a bit, maybe he had sparkles in his eyes?

" I have a question," Aaron said. Call nodded at him to ask, "Are we friends now?"

Call smiled a bit and replied, "Yeah, Kind of."

The room wasn't lonely anymore as they kept talking about the happenings and even more when Tamara came in. Yeah, for Call it was very different, a good kind of different and he couldn't be any less grumpy.

-THE END-


End file.
